


Glasses

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Things get steamy in bed and Takeru's glasses fall onto the floor, all but forgotten.
Relationships: Homura Takeru/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Kudos: 11





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> UwU, pwease enjoy.

Ryoken’s hand wraps firmly around Takeru’s cock. He smirks as he strokes it. He can feel it hardening in his hand with every pass. Takeru’s head hangs off the edge of the bed, his curls spilling out over his face. 

Ryoken is straddling him, his free hand slipping up Takeru’s stomach and chest. Takeru is so muscular, his stomach and chest are so well defined and contoured that Ryoken can’t stop marvelling over it.

There’s a small thud as Takeru’s glasses slip off his face and clatter to the floor. Takeru curses breathlessly as he stares at them from his place on the bed.

Ryoken can’t help but chuckle. The moment is so hot and passionate, yet Takeru still finds a way to make Ryoken laugh. 

“Ryoken.” Takeru complains. 

“I know, I know.” Ryoken sighs. “Don’t worry about them for now.”

Takeru sighs and mentally says his farewells to his glasses. They’ll have to be forgotten for now. Hopefully he won’t step on them again in the morning.

“I like you better without them, anyway.” Ryoken says, still stroking Takeru’s cock.

“What, are they too nerdy for you?” Takeru asks.

“No, however they get in the way.” Ryoken complains. He leans down to lift Takeru’s face up to his for a kiss. “It’s hard to kiss you properly with them on.”

Takeru rolls his eyes. “It’s hard to see you without them on.”

Ryoken chuckles again. “You don’t need to see me to enjoy this.”

Ryoken leans down to kiss the tip of Takeru’s cock. His lips are so soft and welcoming that Takeru’s cock twitches in Ryoken’s hand. Ryoken chuckles again, taking a deeper taste. Takeru struggles to maintain his bearings, trying to fiddle around with the bedside table to grab a condom.

“Mm, don’t bother.” Ryoken sighs, his hot breath washing over Takeru’s cock. “I want to taste you.”

Before Takeru can argue, Ryoken has already taken his cock into his mouth. Takeru gasps as Ryoken takes all of his cock in. He doesn’t know how Ryoken does it but he does it so smoothly and so gracefully, not even twitching or gagging as he takes it all in. Takeru knows he’s more than well endowed, he’s more than just gifted, realistically, Ryoken should choke on him.

The truth of the matter isn’t that Takeru is too small or that Ryoken is naturally good at this, the truth is that they’ve done this so many times that they’re past the point of discomfort or unease. 

Ryoken bobs his head up and down, stroking Takeru with his hand as he goes. He pauses for a breath, choosing to kiss down the side of Takeru’s cock while he pants. Takeru grabs a fistful of Ryoken’s hair, pulling it roughly. Ryoken groans, enjoying the pain more than he dares to admit.

This time when Ryoken takes Takeru’s cock back into his mouth, Takeru can’t wait any longer. He pushes his hips up, demanding Ryoken to take all of him in again and again until he finally bursts and his cum fills Ryoken’s mouth. Ryoken sighs, satisfied with his work as he tastes the cum on his tongue. He licks his lips like a cat that has just caught their prey.

Takeru huffs and pants as he lays back against the bed again. He closes his eyes while his heart races in his chest. He only opens his eyes again when he feels something cold against his temples.

“There.” Ryoken smirks. “Better?”

Takeru readjusts the glasses that Ryoken had just returned to his face. “Yeah.”

Ryoken licks his lips again and cracks his jaw back into place. He rubs it, starting to feel a little sore. He smirks, despite his aching. “Perfect.”


End file.
